Jelsa-The Untold Story
by TaurielThranduillion
Summary: The story of Jack Frost and Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the kingdoms of Arendelle there was a little boy named Jack Overland Frost. He drowned trying to save his sister. The moon decided that he was to be a lucky reciver of a rare gift: Ice magic. In another part of the town a young girl also was born with these strange powers. Her name was Elsa. And this is there story.

Twenty years later.

"Anna! Where are you? You need to get your wedding dress on! I don't think Kristoff would want you to be wearing a normal dress." Yelled Elsa as she rushed up the stairs. " It's all right worry rat!" Anna's voice came down to her. Elsa finally reached the top of the long winding staircase that led to Anna's room. Elsa stepped inside and gasped. " Oh Anna. You look beautiful. If only mother was here to see you. " A single tear slid down her pale white cheeks. Anna hugged Elsa. " You are like my mother. You have taken great care of me. And I love you for that." Anna released Elsa and smiled. " Oh Anna, we are going to be late for the wedding!" She grabbed her sisters hand and they ran down the stairs to the castle doors just in time to hear the organ start to play. "Perfect timing. " Elsa opened the doors and led her sister down the majestic path. They passed the trolls on their way down and every one of them stared at Anna and blinked. Then they smiled and started hugging eachother. Anna blushes as Kristoff looked directly at her and his eyes widened. Elsa handed her sister off but before she did she quickly pecked her sister on the cheek with a kiss. "Love you Anna ." She whispered into her ear. Then Elsa stood in front of both Anna and Kristoff. With a loud voice she said:" With the powers vested in me by my parents, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. " Kristoff turned to Anna and gently kissed her. Then all the trolls stared and jumped around making a lot of noises. Kristoff and Anna just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

After the wedding the queen went for a walk when she felt like she was being followed. She turned around but there was no one there. She kept walking and again she felt like there was some one there. She turned around and gasped. There, behind her was a boy with pure white hair and a stick that looked to be covered in ice. "Who…who are you?" She stumbled to say. The boy tussled his hair and looked sheepishly at her. " Jack. Jack Frost. " Then he looked back at the ground. Elsa raised her eyebrows in question. " Why are you following me, Jack Frost?" He opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't come out so he tried again. " I heard about these strange rumors that you can do Ice magic. You see I live up in the mountains so I don't come down often. But when I heard this rumor I had to come down and see for my self. " Elsa looked at him and didn't say anything for a while. " Yes. I have ice powers but it doesn't really matter because every one already knows. " Jack moved a bit closer to Elsa and grabbed his stick. Elsa inched away from him but not too far. " Watch this. "He whispered. He barely nudged the ground with the tip of his stick. The brown ground turned to ice instantly. Elsa gasped. "How…how did you do that? Is it that stick? Is it you? " Jack just laughed. " Its kinda a long story actaully. But I don't remember. I just know that I you have the same kind of powers. " Elsa nodded and touched a tree. As soon as her pale finger left the smooth bark, a delicate pattern of ice crystals remained. It spread quickly across the wood. Jack just smiled and looked at her straight in the eyes. " Watch this." He had a kind of boyish grin on his face as he spring up into the trees. Elsa looked up but couldn't find him. " Jack? Jack!? Where did you go?" She looked and looked but couldn't find him. "Up here snowflake!" A voice called out from no where. A body of blue and white came hurdling down next to her. Jack popped up and smiled. " Wow. How can you do that?" Jack just shrugged. "ELSA!" A harsh voice called out from behind her. Elsa turned just to see an arrow fly into her chest. She fell to the ground with a moan. Jack ran to her and looked up at the voice. "Who are you? " He asked. "Prince Hans of the Southren Isles. " The man snarled. The archer behind him started to prepare another arrow. He fitted it into his bow and drew it back. Hans signaled him to shoot. The arrow flew straight at Jack. But before it did he grabbed his staff and blocked it with and ice wall. Hans looked perplexed. "Another one?!" Jack grabbed Elsa and jumped up into the cold fall air. Hans yelled to his men to follow on foot down the trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack flew through the air with Elsa in his arms. She moaned and he pulled her tighter. He kept looking for a castle and finally he found it. He swept down into the gates and through the front door. "Somebody help! It's the queen!" Anna and Kristoff came running into the great hall. "ELSA!" She yelled. She skidded across the carpet and fell on her knees. Then she looked at what happened. "Who did this!?" She started sobbing. A word tumbles out of Elsa's lips. "Hans." She moaned again and rolled over. " Quick. Help me move her…" Anna fumbled for a name. " Jack. Jack Frost. ". Jack quickly answered. " Help me Jack Frost." Together with Kristoffs help they managed to carry Elsa up the giant staircase to Elsa's room. Jack carefully places her on her bed. Elsa moaned again. " Kristoff get the trolls." Kristoff ran to his bizarre family of rocks. " It's ok Elsa. Help is on the way. " Anna led Jack over to a corner. " Where we're you guys that Hans found you?" " Some where deep in the woods over the fjord. " Jack honestly responded. " Send the Guards out to protect the queen!" She yelled down the stairs to a nearby guard. " Yes ma'am!" The guard ran off to alert the other guards. Anna rushed back to Elsa Kristoff and the oldest troll came up the stairs. " Let me see the wound." Gran Pabby said. "Gran Pabby. Can you heal her?" Anna begged him. "Don't worry child. I can heal her but It will take time." He reassured her. " Oh thank goodness. "She smiled. Then she went to Elsa's side and held her hand. Elsa smiled and looked at Anna. " I'll be fine Anna. Don't you worry. " Anna's smiled brought happiness to Elsa. Gran Pabby used magic to disparate the arrow that was lodged into Elsa's stomach. The arrow disappeared and Gran Pabby closed the wound. " Go to sleep child." He closed Elsa's eyes and put a sleeping spell on her. Her head dropped to the side. Then Gran Pabby left her room. Anna and Kristoff followed. But before the old troll left the room he turned and spoke to Jack. " It will be a while before she will be better, Jack. So rest. " Then he continued down the stairs. Jack stayed in the room with Elsa. " I'm sorry I got you into this Elsa. It's all my fault. If I hadn't distracted you, then you would have defended your self. " He slipped his hand under hers. Then he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning and Elsa sat up. She gasped and pulled her hand way when she saw jack next to her slouched in a chair. He woke up very quickly. " Elsa?" He smiled. " How long have I been asleep?" She asked quietly. " About a week. " he replied." A week?!" She jumped up quickly. "Woah. Sloooowww down." Jack gently pushed her down. " It's ok. Anna did a good job of ruling the kingdom while you were out." He smiled. " Anna. Where is she?" Elsa asked frantically. " Hey. It's ok. She is with Kristoff taking care of the kingdom. You just relax. Keep calm cause it's ok. " Jack went for Elsa's hand. She slipped her fingers into his. He looked at their entwined hands, looked at her and smiled. Elsa rested her head upon her soft pillow and shivered. Jack pulled up the decorated blanket past her shoulders. Elsa nestled into her bed and started to fall asleep. Anna came up the stairs with a bowl of soup on a tray. " Elsa?!" She dropped the tray and it hit the floor with a loud crash! Elsa woke up in fright. " Anna! Oh my gosh. You better clean that up before some one gets hurt. " Elsa said drowsily. " Your awake. About time. I need your help with this whole thing. " Anna went to Elsa's bed side. " Anna…" "And then Kristoff and I are planning on moving out…" "Anna.…" "Oh and don't forget that the trolls…" "ANNA…!" Elsa rolled her eyes. " Anna I just woke up. Please let me gather my bearings. " Elsa slowly got up and slid her legs out from under the covers. She went behind her screen and got dressed. She came out and Jack looked at her with amazement. " Wow. You look… beautiful. " Elsa blushed. "It was my mothers." She was wearing a blue and silver floor length dress that when she moved it shimmered like freshly fallen snow. " You look like a … Snowflake. " He whispered on her ear. She blushed and looked down. He caressed her face with her fingers and slid them down to her lips. He brought her face up to his and gently kissed her. Elsa pulled away. " I…I…I just need time to adjust Jack. I just don't think I can have a relationship. I am the queen of Arendelle. I need to focus on the kingdom. I'm sorry. " She pulled away and ran down the stairs. "Elsa...…" He quivered. Jack grabbed his stick and flew out the window. He headed towards the forest where he chose the biggest tree. He sat down on the branch and looked out. Before him was a giant view of Arendelle. "Oh Elsa… I love you… but you have no idea." He sighed. Back at the palace Elsa was downstairs crowded with commeners. They were all complaining about there problems. Elsa had a giant headache. And a she could think about was Jack. (How could I let him go? I think I love him. Focus, Elsa. You have your people to think about. Not Jack. ) She excused herself from the room and ran up to her room. She shut the door and went to the balcony and looked over the fjord. " Oh Jack. Where are you?" She fell to the floor and started to cry. In the forest over the fjord, Jack heard a sound. He looked up and started to fly. He headed towards the castle. He swooped over to the balcony and looked down. "Elsa." He whispered. She looked up. " Jack..." She started to get up. He held out his hand and she took it. He lifted her up and looked into her watery eyes. " I love you Elsa…" His eyes soaked her in. " And I love you Jack. Please don't ever leave me. " she rested her head on his shoulder. " I would never dream of it, snowflake. " He whispered. He lifted her hear up so that her eyes looked directly at his. Her eyes were a pale blue and his were too. She lifted her head up a little so that her lips were diagonally from his. He leaned down and their lips met in the middle. They finally broke away but not for long Jack grabbed her face and kissed her again and again. "Oh Jack… I just want you to hold me and never met me go. " Jack fumbled to find words. " Agreed. I can do that. " he quickly said. Anna burst into the room. " Oh... Um I'll come back later. " She giggled. " Oh. Anna. It's ok. Come in. " Elsa stepped away from Jack and blushed. "What is it Anna?" Elsa stood up a little straighter. " Ummmm, well Hans has been spotted on the North Moutain. And he is headed this way." Anna looked at Elsa worried. "Get the guards together and all the people inside the castle." Her voice was icy firm. " Who is Hans, Elsa? Is he that man who attacked you in the woods?" Jack pulled Elsa closer. " Yes. He and my sister started to have an affair and let's just say that he tried to kill her to take over Arendelle. And now he keeps coming back with his twelve older brothers. I need to find a way to stop them." She sat down and buried her head in her hands. Jack nudged towards her. " It's ok snowflake. We will find a way to stop them." Elsa's head came up and her eyes met his he smiled and helped her up. " Together the walked down the giant winding staircase to the great hall. All the townspeople were there along with the guards. Elsa took a deep breath. " Prince Hans and his twelve older brothers along with the army are headed towards Arendelle. I need every one to please stay calm. I am trying to come up with a plan and an escape route just in case things don't excatly go our way. If things don't work then we will evacuate the castle and head to the north Moutain where I will create safe shelter for us all until things calm down." Elsa looked over her subjects. They all had panicked faces and they were all looking at her. She looked at Jack for reassurance but he wasn't there. " Jack?!" She looked around nervously. She went over to Anna but Anna didn't know where he went. Elsa couldn't leave though because all her subjects looked up to her. She would just have to wish the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack flew over to the north Moutain scouting for Prince Hans. When he saw their little campsite he was relived. But then he saw the approaching army and got worried. He took his staff in one hand and quietly flew down to the campsite. He hid himself in a tree and started to eavesdrop. " We need to find a way to trap Elsa so that the kingdom is defenseless. Any ideas?" Prince Hans said to his men. None of them gave him any ideas and Prince Hans was mad. All of a sudden the branch that Jack was sitting on broke. He came tumbling down right at the feet of an angry Prince. Jacks stick was too far for him to reach and he was defenseless. " It's that little ice weasel. " Hans smirked. " Lookes like we have ourselves a little trade proposal." He grabbed Jacks stick, broke it and then threw it off the Moutain. " Tie him up men." Two burly men grabbed the weak Jack and tied him up with rope. " Make sure that he doesn't escape. If he does, then we have no way to stop Elsa." Hans made sure the bounds securing Jack were tight. "Lets go!" All men and Hans older brother followed him down the Moutain. Jack was led on a string so that he would follow without budging. Whenever he would pause for a minute a tug on the rope would pull him into the snow in his face. By the time the army reached the Castle, Jacks was covered in snow. His blue sweatshirt was soaked. Hans knocked on the large wooden door but they didn't open. He tried again and no answer. " Bring the wood!" He yelled to the back of the army. They brought forth a giant log of wood to ram the doors with. It was so large that it took ten men to carry. They rammed it against the doors. All the doors did was creak. But in the inside the people were nervous. They all huddled together whispering anxiously. " Quick! Every one out the back. " Elsa gathered all the people out the back of the castle. But she stayed behind. Anna led the people up to the north Moutain waiting for Elsa but since she didn't come Anna and Kristoff took control. Back in the castle Elsa prepares herself. The doors finally come open and Hans walked in with his brothers and army. " Well, my queen. I was expecting a large party for me." Hans grinned. " You're too late, Hans. Everyone is gone. I told them to leave while they had the chance and they did." She snarled. " Not every one." Hans turned around and Elsa didn't like the look on his face. He signaled his men to bring something forward. Or someone. "Jack…" Elsa was pale white, more than usual. Hans ripped the gag away from his mouth, and as he did Jack spat snow out onto the carpeted floor.

" Elsa, I was trying to help. I went to spy on Hans but got sorry." He averted his eyes. " Jack… it's ok. I will free you." She looked at Hans. " What do you want for him." She straightend up. " I want the kingdom…and you. If I am to rule then I need all distractions out of the way. " He looked at Elsa with a sly look. " No deal!" Jack yelled. Elsa sighed. " Jack, it is my decision. Not yours. I am the Queen of Arendelle and I have duties to pay. One of my duties is protecting you. I agree to this arangment." She nodded sadly. Hans smiled. " Perfect. Release him and chain her. The men untied Jack and toke Elsa down to the dungeon and chained her hands so she couldn't use her powers. Then the men came back up and Hans relased Jack. He tried to run down to the dungeons to free Elsa but Lars, one Hans brothers, stopped him. Lars threw him out of the castle and locked the doors. Lars and Flynn, another brother, stood by the dungeon stair way so that no one could go down with out them seeing them. Hans ten other brothers, Hugo, Viktor, Erik, Isak,Alfred, Leon, Felix, Sigge, Aron, and Mio all went around exploring the castle. Hans went to bring Elsa some food. She refused and didn't look him in the eye. " Elsa you need to eat, cause I need your strength up. " Elsa just looked at Hans with a disgusted face. " Why do you need me strong?" She asked him. Hans started to anwser but Viktor came down and whispered something into Hans ear. " He is here? Already?" Hans sounded shocked. Viktor nodded and Hans left with him and went up the stairs. Elsa tried to break free of the bonds but prevailed. Hans came down with a dark stranger in a cloak of black. A trail of black sand followed him. Elsa moved to the back of her cell as possible. The stranger came closer and looked into the cell. Hans went in the cell and brought Elsa out. "Pitch, this is the old queen, Elsa. Do your thing to her." The man called Pitch took of his hood. Elsa gasped. He was pale grey with spiky hair. His dress was made out of black sand and he floated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some black dust. Elsa tried to break Hans grasp but he held her tightly. Pitch blew the dust in Elsa's face. She coughed and tried to block but the dust flew straight into her. Hans released her and she fell to the floor. When she arouse she was transformed. Her hair had black streaks in it, and her dress was black and grey instead of blue. Her eyes changed red. She curtsied to Hans and Pitch." Master I am under your control." She smiled wickedly. Hans grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack raced up the Moutain with tears glistening in his eyes. All he could think about was Elsa. He looked back and was glad he did. A black swarm of dust was covering over Arendelle. " Elsa…". He tumbled down the Moutain and slid down the side. He ran as fast as he could in his fragile state. Only a couple times did he fall and when he did he always got back up. As soon as he reached the base of the Moutain he jumped off and ran towards the castle. " I'm coming Elsa. Just hang on." The sand whipped against his face but he covered his face with his hood. He opened the massive wooden doors to the castle only to see Hans and his brothers. " Where is Elsa?!" He yelled at Hans. " Oh Elsa? She is here. Ohhhhh Elsa?! We have a visitor." He yelled down the hall. Elsa emerged from the dark and Jack gasped. " Oh Elsa what have they done to you." Elsa started at Jack with menacing eyes. " This is my choice Jack Frost. Leave me out of your life." Jack just looked at her, hurt. " Elsa, I loved you and I still do. Please snap out of it. Come back to me." He came forward inching near her. " Stay back I warned you, Frost." Dark Ice shot out of her hands and struck him. He fell to the floor cringing. He got up slowly and looked at Elsa who looked back at him with a smirk." Leave." She snarled. He acted like he was going to leave but just as he reached the door he spun around and froze everyone. Everyone except Elsa. He chained her in ice chains that could only be broken with an act of true love. Then he caressed he face and kissed her for, as he thought, the last time. Then he left. He closed the giant massive wooden doors behind him and headed east up the Moutain where he met Anna and Kristoff. He told them what happened. Anna was heartbroken.

Back at the castle, Elsa shuddered. She fell to the ground in a flash of blue. " Jack..." She thought of him and only of him and the chains broke. She knocked all the frozen men to the ground, causing them to break into a million pieces. Then she headed up the Moutain and as she did, she found Jacks stick, broken on the ground. She used her ice powers to fix it and it led her to Jack. He was flabbergasted to see her. " Elsa..." He ran towards her, swept her up in his arms and kissed her. "Marry me and be mine forever snowflake..." Elsa looked at him with a happy face. " Yes."

A week later the wedding took place at the castle and every one was invited. Gran Pabby led the service and in about an hour the happy couple left for there honeymoon. And Anna and Kristoff were left to take care of the kingdom. But that's another story.

The end.


End file.
